Harper-sitting
by DaveyWalker
Summary: My first story for 2020. Sam & Cat (along with Freddie) babysit Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn Harper.


Chapter 1

"Hey Cat." Sam said.

"We're home." Freddie said.

"Hey how was the hotel?" Cat said.

"Fun. We went swimming." Sam said.

"We had sex." Freddie said.

"Freddie don't tell Cat that." Sam said.

"Sorry." Freddie said.

"It's fine Freddie." Cat said.

"Are we babysitting today?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Quadruplets." Cat said.

"I guess you better change your babysitting service to Sam & Cat & Freddie's Super Rocking Fun Time Babysitting Service." Freddie said.

"Good one." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hi I'm Tom Harper. This is my wife Anne." Tom said.

"Thanks for agreeing to babysit our kids tonight." Anne said.

"You're welcome." Cat said.

"Kids come here." Tom said.

"Hello." Nicky said.

"Hi." Ricky said.

"Sup." Dicky said.

"Hello." Dawn said.

"If all goes well we will pay you $100." Anne said.

"Deal." Sam said.

"Whoa you're Sam from iCarly." Dawn said.

"And you're Freddie." Nicky said.

"You've watched iCarly?" Freddie said.

"Yeah we loved iCarly." Dawn said.

"What's wrong with that Gibby guy?" Ricky said.

"No one knows." Sam said.

"Well kids. We'll see you later tonight." Tom said.

"Do what your babysitters tell you." Anne said.

"Bye mom. Bye Dad." Nicky said.

"Bye." Ricky said.

"See ya." Dicky said.

"Bye." Dawn said.

Chapter 2

"I can't believe our babysitter is from iCarly." Dawn said.

"I'm not from iCarly. I'm from Victorious." Cat said breaking the 4th wall.

"Hey why is Freddie here? Shouldn't you be in Seattle?" Dicky said.

"Actually Freddie and I are married." Sam said.

"Really?" Nicky said.

"It's true." Cat said.

"Wow so two of our babysitters are from iCarly." Dawn said.

"Wasn't the website called Sam & Cat's Super Rocking Fun Time Babysitting Service?" Ricky said.

"Well now it's Sam & Cat & Freddie's Super Rocking Fun Time Babysitting Service." Sam said.

"Cool." Nicky said.

"What was it like making iCarly?" Ricky said.

"It was fun." Sam said.

"We did a lot of cool stuff." Freddie said.

"Are you guys going to have a reunion?" Nicky said.

"We're not sure yet." Sam said.

"You guys should have a reunion." Dawn said.

"We're not so sure if Carly's going to return from Italy." Freddie said.

"Well if she does do you think you could do a reunion?" Dawn said.

"We'll think about it." Sam said.

"You guys want to go to Bots?" Cat said.

"What's Bots?" Nicky said.

"It's the coolest restaurant ever." Sam said.

"The waiters are robots." Freddie said.

"There's a restaurant with robot waiters?" Dicky said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"Well let's go." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Nicky said.

"I want to see the robot waiters." Dicky said.

"It'll be nice." Ricky said.

"I am hungry." Sam said.

"You're always hungry." Freddie said.

Chapter 3

"Wow this restaurant is so cool." Nicky said.

"Yeah." Ricky said.

"Those robots are so cool." Dicky said.

"Yeah they are." Dawn said.

"Glad you like this restaurant." Cat said.

"Alright. I'll have a triple bacon cheeseburger with fries." Sam said.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with cheese fries." Freddie said.

"I'm going to have chicken nuggets and fries." Cat said.

"I'll have a chicken fingers." Dawn said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." Dicky said.

"I'm going to have pork fingers." Ricky said.

"And I'll have a taco." Nicky said.

"Okay our food will be here in 30 minutes." Sam said.

"So you're quads?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Dawn said.

"You guys don't look like your quads." Sam said.

"Well we are." Nicky said.

"So what's the best thing you've ever done doing iCarly?" Dicky said.

"Probably when Carly, Freddie and I went to Japan." Sam said.

"That was fun." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"It was cool when former first lady Michelle Obama appeared." Ricky said.

"Yeah. She was the biggest guest we had." Sam said.

"Well her and One Direction." Freddie said.

"I wish they didn't have to break up." Dawn said.

"I loved that band." Cat said.

"I wonder why they split up." Dicky said.

"They split up to release their own solo careers." Freddie said.

"I hope they come back." Cat said.

Chapter 4

"Hey our food is here." Sam said.

"Finally." Freddie said.

"Yay food." Cat said.

"Thank you robot." Dawn said.

"Thanks." Dicky said.

"Thank you." Ricky said.

"Thanks." Nicky said.

"Enjoy your food." Tandy said.

"Wow these burgers are good." Dicky said.

"Yeah I love these chicken fingers." Dawn said.

"These tacos are good." Nicky said.

"I love these pork fingers." Ricky said.

"Yeah the food here is amazing." Sam said.

"We come here every other day for lunch and/or dinner." Cat said.

"I've actually started coming here a lot since I moved in with Sam & Cat and that I'm married to Sam now." Freddie said.

"Thanks for taking us here." Nicky said.

"Yeah thanks." Ricky said.

"You're the best." Dicky said.

"Thank you for letting us come here." Dawn said.

"You're welcome." Sam said.

"No problem." Cat said.

"Merci." Freddie said.

"What does that mean?" Dawn said.

"It means you're welcome in French." Freddie said.

"Oh." Dawn said.

Chapter 5

"Okay your parents should be here any minute." Sam said.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I took a lot of pictures of those robots." Dawn said.

"Why can't we have restaurants with robot waiters?" Nicky said.

"Yeah why?" Dicky said.

"Because we don't live in Hollywood." Ricky said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Hi we're here to pick up our kids." Tom said.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Nicky said.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Ricky said.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Dicky said.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Dawn said.

"Did you have fun with your babysitters?" Anne said.

"Yeah." Nicky said.

"We had so much fun." Ricky said.

"They're the best." Dicky said.

"I give them a 9 out of 10." Dawn said.

"That's good." Tom said.

"Here let me pay you. $100 each." Anne said.

"Wow thanks." Sam said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Gracias." Freddie said.

"You're welcome." Anne said.

"Come on kids. Time to go." Tom said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Cat. Bye Freddie." Nicky said.

"Bye." Ricky said.

"See ya." Dicky said.

"Bye." Dawn said.

"Okay see ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

Chapter 6

"Wow we got paid $100 each." Cat said.

"So all together we made $300." Sam said.

"Dang." Freddie said.

"Let's put it in our babysitting safe." Cat said.

"You mean the wall safe?" Freddie said.

"No not that. We got a fake fruit to keep our money in." Sam said.

"All together we have $5,428.00" Cat said.

"Dang you two are rich." Freddie said.

"So are you." Sam said.

"Really?" Freddie said.

"Yeah you're part of our babysitting service now." Cat said.

"Oh thanks." Freddie said.

"You're welcome." Sam said.

"Yeah no problem." Cat said.


End file.
